Kívánatos ellenség
by Carmen B
Summary: Hm... emlékeztek arra a részre, mikor egy pillanatra tusolás közben megpillanthattuk Vlad izmos felsőtestét? Hm... igen... Danny is. :D Vlad x Danny slash, yaoi!


**Kívánatos ellenség**

Minden azután kezdődött, hogy egy átkozott incidens nemrég megtörtént köztem és Vlad Plasmius között. Miközben az az ördögi teremtmény azon mesterkedett, hogy minél egyszerűbben kiiktasson engem a forgalomból – amit végül úgy ért el, hogy polgármesterré választatta magát – a napjaink többsége folyamatosan egymás szívatásával telt el. Egyik alkalommal azonban túl messze mentünk el mindketten, s legnagyobb bosszúságomra én voltam az, aki elsőként kifundálta az ötletet. A szellemerőm segítségével átlátszóvá tettem Plasmius házának egy részét, éppen azt, amelyik a fürdőszobát rejtette, s Vlad egy szál törülközőben állt, megkövülten, a tévériporterek kameráinak kereszttüzében. Na igen, akkor még nagyszerű mókának tartottam, és a többiekkel együtt nevettem. Viszont az incidenst követően minden éjszakámon visszaköszönt a kép, amelyen Vlad Masters törülközőben, izmos felsőtesttel állt, és mindenféle erotikus játékra próbált mindeközben rávenni.

Amióta újra és újra vele álmodom, kezdem kissé kétségbe esni. Én nem vagyok homokos. Eddig csak és kizárólag nők tetszettek. Paulina, Valery, majd Sam… mind-mind lányok voltak a zsánereim. Most viszont mégis egy férfivel álmodok mindenféle buja kalandokról. Ki érti a szellemeket?

- Danny, kisfiam, légy szíves gyere ide! – hallottam meg anyám hangját, mely valamelyest visszazökkentett a valóság talajára.

- Megyek! – szóltam, majd gyorsan felpattantam az ágyamról, és lesiettem a konyhába. Anyám a konyhaszekrénynek támaszkodva állt, arcán sugárzó mosollyal.

- Kisfiam, az a helyzet, hogy apáddal egy fontos konferenciára kell utaznunk, amelyen a szellemkutatásainkat nagyobb közönségnek is bemutathatjuk. Jaz tanulmányi kirándulásra megy, és nem szeretnénk itthon hagyni apáddal. Arra gondoltunk, hogy elviszünk Wisconsinba Vlad bácsikádhoz. Egészen biztosan örömest vállalja a felvigyázásodat. Csak néhány napról lenne szó – tette hozzá, mikor látta, hogy arcom undorodó kifejezést öltött fel.

- Nem. Szó sincs róla. Jól meg leszek itthon is – nyomatékosítottam.

- Nincs vita fiatalember, másra nem bízhatlak rá. Vlad pedig mégiscsak a család régi barátja. Hidd el, jól fogod érezni magad – bizonygatta, de láttam rajta, hogy ő is kételkedik abban, amit elhitetni igyekszik velem.

- Nos, ha még csak dönteni sem dönthetek erről, akkor miért hívtál le közölni mindezt? Elég lett volna, ha kidobtok mindenféle magyarázat nélkül Wisconsinban. Mondhatom, kiemelkedő szerepet kaptam a családban – húztam fel sértődötten az orrom.

- Nyugi öcskös – lépett be a konyhába Jaz – csak két napról van szó. És ha azt nézzük, még lehet, jól is jön neked ez – nézett rám jelentőségteljesen, mire teljesen érthetetlen okból kifolyólag elpirultam. Egyből leesett, hogy Jaz mire gondol, mégis nekem automatikusan az álmaim jutottak eszembe.

- Miről beszélsz Jaz? – faggatta anya, mire a nővérem mindentudóan elmosolyodott, majd faképnél hagyta. – Te értetted őt, Danny?

- Nem igazán – mosolyodtam el most már kissé kárörvendően.

* * *

- Jaj Daniel, annyira örülök, hogy nálam töltöd ezt a két napot! – csendült Vlad mézes-mázos hangja, mikor anyámnak magyarázott. – Egészen biztosan jól meg leszünk Maddie, ne félj – nyalizott.

- Ja, ebben nem kételkedem – morogtam az orrom alatt.

- Mondtál valamit? – kérdezte negédesen, azonban egy pillanatra láttam megvillanni a tekintetében a vörös szikrákat.

- Az égvilágon semmit – biztosítottam, majd a hatás kedvéért, én is megvillantottam zöld szemeimet.

- Hát akkor viselkedj jól kisfiam, fogadj szót Vlad bácsinak, és érezzétek jól magatokat – búcsúzott anyám, majd kilépett az ajtón, amit Vlad azonnal be is csapott utána.

- Ez az utolsó napod az életből, te kis nyavalyás! – sziszegte, majd a következő percben már Vlad Plasmius alakban állt előttem, s egy ektosugárral azonnal a falnak taszított.

- Átszellemülök! – kiáltottam, majd hajam lassacskán feketéből fehérbe váltott, szemeim a mindennapi kék helyett UV-zölden csillogtak, s a már olyan jól megszokott fekete, mellkasomon fehér D-vel díszített ruha is testemhez simult.

Harcra készen vártam a folytatást, ehelyett azonban Plasmius csak lenézően felnevetett, majd visszaváltozott ismét emberré, szokásos fess alakjába.

- Mit vártál tőlem Daniel? Megöllek, miközben az anyád rám bízott? Igazán csábító ötlet, de talán majd máskor. Nem szeretnék újabb feketepontot szerezni az én szeretett Maddie-mnél – sóhajtotta színpadiasan, majd hátat fordított nekem, és otthagyott magamban a nappaliban.

Kénytelen-kelletlen én is visszaváltoztam, majd körülnéztem. Ez a hely a múltkori látogatásunk óta semmit sem változott.

- A szobád ugyanaz marad, mint legutóbb. A vacsorád itt van – lökött elém egy tálcát, majd a füdőszobaajtó felé vette az irányt. – Most pedig ne merészelj zavarni fürdés közben – parancsolta jelentőségteljesen, utalva a múltkori incidensre, majd távozott.

Ismét magam előtt láttam a látványt egy pillanatra, s nyeltem egyet. A fürdőzés meghökkentően hosszúra nyúlt, s mikor már végeztem a vacsorámmal, és vártam, hogy Vlad visszatérjen bekövetkezett az, amire nem számítottam, ismét megjelent előttem „álmaim tárgya" egy árva törülközőben.

Végigpásztáztam tekintetemmel kidolgozott felsőtestét, és önkéntelenül sóhajtottam egyet. Mindig is felnéztem az izmos pasikra. Ott volt például Dash. Mindamellett, hogy utáltam, csodáltam is a kitűnő adottságaiért.

- Most meg mit bámulsz? – vetette oda, majd mikor észbe kaptam, vörösödve hajtottam le a fejem.

- Nem kellene állandóan ilyen lenge öltözetben flangálnod, mert még azt hiszem, nem telik másra – néztem rá kihívóan.

- Ne feszítsd túl a húrt, Daniel – szólt figyelmeztetően, majd közelebb lépett, elkapta a karomat, és maga után kezdett húzni. – Ilyen későn már ágyban lenne a helye olyan kisfiúnak, mint te.

- De…- én még nem is fürödtem.

- Nem is fogsz – szólt határozottan. – Lefekszel aludni, most azonnal. Mert még egy szó, és megöllek.

- Ugyan már Vlad bácsi… egy ilyen kedves, és aranyos ember, mint te… - kezdtem hízelegve, mire gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

- Nem kell a mézesmadzag fiam. Tudom, hogy te sem kedvelsz jobban, mint én téged. Ez egy kényszerhelyzet. És ki fogjuk bírni. De utána ismét esküdt ellenségem leszel, ahogy eddig is voltál. Egy szellem, aki jóra használja az erejét… hah! – horkant fel gúnyosan.

- Mindig is egy undorító féreg maradsz Plasmius.

- Imádom a humorodat, Daniel! – nevetett fel hangosan. – De most már takarodj! – ordította hirtelen.

Engedelmesen teljesítettem parancsát. Lekapcsoltam a villanyt, majd nyugovóra tértem. Már most éreztem, hogy nem lesz simulékony az együtt töltött időnk, de majd összeszorítom a fogam, és csak-csak kibírom. Nehezen jött álom a szememre, mert az egész szoba félelmetesnek hatott… nem voltam alapból majrés srác, de egy ekkora szobában még én is törpének éreztem magam. Ráadásul a tudat, hogy Vlad Plasmius házában vagyok, és bármikor rám támadhatna éjszaka, szintén nem volt túl megnyugtató. Végül aztán nagy nehezen elragadott az álom.

* * *

Másnap reggel eléggé korán fenn voltam már, s lesiettem az ebédlőbe reggelizni. Egyedül ültem az óriási asztalnál, és igyekeztem megvajazni egy szelet kenyeret. Hamarosan befutott Vlad is, karikás, résnyire szűkített szemekkel.

- Reggelt – köszönt morcosan, majd leült.

- Viszont – morogtam én is az orrom alatt kelletlenül.

Tekintetem újra és újra az asztal másik végén ülő férfira siklott, és lassan kezdtem azt érezni, hogy nevethetnékem van. Az ősellenségem kifejezetten aranyosan nézett ki gyűrötten. Nagy hahota helyett gyengén elmosolyodtam, miközben továbbra is igyekeztem kenegetni az amúgy is elegendő vajmennyiséget magába szívott kenyeret.

- Mit mosolyogsz kölyök? – vetette oda.

- Semmit – válaszoltam gyorsan. – Te, Plasmius, nem érzed magad nagyon egyedül egy ekkora házban? Kissé nyomasztó lehet, ha viharos az idő, vagy ha tél van, nem?

- Hála a te nagyon hibbant apádnak ez a sors jutott nekem – sóhajtotta, miközben kezével eltakarta az arcát. – Néha valóban társaságra vágyom, de egyébként nagyon jól meg vagyok egyedül is.

- Nekem csak maga az itteni szobám is túlságosan nagynak és üresnek tűnik. Miért nem keresel egy nőt, akivel megosztanád?

- Azért kérlek, mert nekem csak egy nő kell! – kiáltotta, miközben a dühtől enyhén kipirult az arca.

- Kattanj már le az anyámról, seggfej! – morogtam fenyegetően, mire ingerülten felpattant az asztaltól, és átszellemült.

Követtem én is a példáját, majd szellemalakomat felöltöttem. Az első ütést ez alkalommal felkészülten fogadtam. Hamarosan lábbal támadtam, és gyomorszájon rúgtam. Szerencsétlenségemre megtriplázta magát, és háromszoros erővel esett nekem. Éreztem… az erőm fogytán… Vlad ütései mindig is kemények, és precízek voltak… Vajon tényleg csak az ütései ennyire precízek? – tettem fel magamnak a kérdést, és elég volt egy perc, amíg nem figyeltem oda ahhoz, hogy érezzem a falhoz csapódás csontrepesztő fájdalmát. Szinte azonnal visszaváltoztam, s sebekkel teli feküdtem egy helyben, mint egy darab fa.

- Gyenge vagy Daniel. Szánni valóan gyenge – hallottam meg Vlad kegyetlen hangját, majd felnézve láttam, ahogyan fölöttem guggol, és különös tekintettel méreget. – Érdekes… - jelentette ki. – Szakasztott olyan vagy, mint Jack… mégis, ha a szemedbe nézek Maddie gyámoltalanságát látom.

- Csak nehogy belém zúgj – suttogtam elhalóan, majd eszméletemet vesztettem.

* * *

Mikor felébredtem, a saját ágyamban feküdtem abban az idegesítően hatalmas és ízléstelenül berendezett szobámban. Az ég dörgött, villámlott, és sötét volt. Határozottan féltem… Nagy nehezen feltápászkodtam, majd kisétáltam a folyosóra. Hamarosan a folyosó fáklyái is kihunytak egy, a semmiből érkező fuvallattól, majd éreztem, hogy elönt a pánik. Tenyeremmel egy ektosugár halovány fényével világítottam, majd néhány méterre tőlem egy másik hasonló fényforrást fedeztem fel.

- Nem tudsz aludni? – kérdeztem Plasmiust, aki válaszként közelebb sétált, majd közvetlenül előttem megállt.

- No lám csak, felébredt a királylány – jegyezte meg gúnyosan.

- Nem vagyok lány! – tiltakoztam, majd legnagyobb döbbenetemre megragadta derekamat, és magához húzott.

Testünk egymáshoz préselődött, és a vékony pizsamaanyagon keresztül is éreztem, ahogyan Vlad büszkesége a csípőmhöz nyomódik.

Felsóhajtottam.

- Ha nem vagy lány, akkor mégis hogy lehet az, hogy felizgulsz egy ilyen apróságra, mint ez? – kérdezte negédesen, majd kacagni kezdett.

- Nem én vagyok az, aki kemény, mint a kő, Plasmius – sziszegtem kissé rekedten.

- Hm, valóban? Csak idő kérdése… Daniel… - mosolyodott el, majd egyik kezét pizsamaalsómba mélyesztette, és meleg kezével kitapogatta férfiasságomat.

Érintésére hátra vetettem fejemet, és hangosan felnyögtem. Vlad azonban nem hagyta annyiban a dolgot, élvezettel markolászott, mialatt egyre jobban keményedtem. Már-már egyenesen szégyelltem magam, amiért ilyen könnyen ráizgultam az ősellenségemre, aki ráadásul férfi… Ekkor azonban váratlan dolog történt. A falhoz nyomott, majd térdre ereszkedett előttem. Letolta pizsamaalsómat, majd szájába vett… azt hittem, eszemet vesztem ettől a különös érzéstől… Heves fejmozgásai egyre feljebb vittek a képzeletbeli hegyen, mígnem elértem a csúcsot, s lábaim összerogytak alattam, miközben a földre csúsztam. A legnagyobb megsemmisülést számomra mégis az okozta, hogy még csak tiltakozni sem voltam képes, mert valahol mélyen kívántam érintését.

- Jó érzés volt, Daniel? Élvezted? – kérdezte nyájasan. – Mily nagy kár, hogy ezt éppen az ellenséged tette veled, nem pedig a szerelmed. Mondd csak Danny, te mit tennél meg értem?

- Fogd már be – utasítottam, majd önkontrolomat vesztve éhesen vetettem rá magam, és gomboltam ki pizsamafelsőjét. Végigcsókoltam felsőtestét, majd kezeimmel izgatni kezdtem férfiasságát. Jólesően felsóhajtott.

Korántsem volt annyira szégyellős, mint én. Bátran sóhajtozott, nyögdécselt érintésem alatt, miközben munkámat segítve dobálta le magáról a ruháit. Nemsokára ott állt előttem meztelenül, eszelős tekintettel. Közelebb lépett hozzám, megragadott, majd áttaszított a falon, egyenesen be a saját hálószobájába. Közben engem is vetkőztetni kezdett, s mire elértük az ágyat meztelenül estem hanyatt érezve a selyem anyag hűs érintését bőrömön, felettem pedig maga Vlad tornyosult. Ahogyan ruhátlanul egymáshoz simult testünk, egyre kapkodóbban vettük a levegőt.

Sokáig nem történt semmi, csak feküdtünk egymáson, miközben mélyen egymás szemébe néztünk. Vlad szemei némi bizonytalanságot, és ellenségeskedést tükröztek, majd egyik pillanatról a másikra vágyakozóvá vált tekintete, és ezzel egy időben emelte fel egyik kezét, majd simított végig arcomon.

Mindvégig gyengéd maradt velem, simogatásai feltüzelték testemet, s egyre többet, és többet szerettem volna kapni belőle, míg végül kívánságom beteljesült. A szobát túlfűtött zihálások és erotikus nyögések töltötték be, melyek kettőnk torkából törtek elő. Együttlétünkről nem szerzett senki más tudomást, csak az éjszaka, s a viharfelhők takarásából lassan előbukkanó huncut Hold.

* * *

Másnap reggel Vlad mellkasához bújva ébredtem, kimerülten, de boldogan. Végignéztem magunkon, és elmosolyodtam. Sohasem hittem volna, hogy egyszer majd egy férfi mellett ébredem fel, és még mosolyogni is fogok. Továbbra is azt vallottam, hogy nem vagyok meleg. Kis kitérőkre mindenkinek szüksége van, de ettől függetlenül én még mindig Sam-be vagyok szerelmes, és ez mostanában egészen biztosan nem fog megváltozni.

- Jó reggelt, Danny – köszöntött álmosan Vlad.

- Neked is – néztem rá kedvesen, majd egyik ujjammal végigrajzoltam mellkasán nevemet.

- Nemsokára jön érted Maddie, jó lenne, ha elkezdenél készülni –vetette oda, de azért még magához ölelt. – Tudod… annyira szeretem az anyádat… olyan szép és értékes nő.

- De ő apába szerelmes Vlad. Tudod nagyon jól. Miért nem lépsz tovább?

- Mert nem vagyok képes. Láthatod – nézett kettőnkre. – Mit gondolsz, miért feküdtem le veled? Azért mert ha már magát Maddie-t nem kaphatom meg, akkor legalább megkaptalak téged, aki magában hordoz egy darabkát Maddie-ből.

- Ez már beteges, ugye tudod? – néztem rá fejcsóválva, majd visszahajtottam fejemet a mellkasára, és még szorosabban bújtam hozzá.

- Beteges vagy sem… ez a helyzet. Rimánkodj, hogy soha ne érezd magad ennyire pocsékul, ennyire ambivalensen.

- És magányosan – tettem hozzá csendesen. – Van egyáltalán valami örömöd az életben?

- Nem nagyon. Elismerem, piszok gazdag vagyok, na de mit ér a pénz, ha nem oszthatom meg azzal a nővel, akit szeretek?

- Mmm… - válaszoltam értelmesen.

- Jut eszembe Daniel, mivel most már elég sokat ismersz az életemből, a szívem titkaiból, sajnos nem lehetek veled kíméletes a továbbiakban. Minden valószínűséggel meg foglak próbálni ölni, néhányszor. Aljas terveimet vetem be majd hozzá, és még csak nem is fogod megsejteni a módszereimet – kacagott fel.

- Tudom Vlad. Hidd el, én is ugyanúgy gyűlöllek, mint eddig, és minden erőmmel azon leszek, hogy meggátoljam, hogy galibát okozz.

- Egyszerűen borzalmas vagy kölyök… semmi bajom nem lenne veled, ha nem lennél a jótékony félszellem, és nem hasonlítanál ennyire szemtelenül Jackre.

- Jaj fogd már be Vlad, nem csodálom, hogy anya apát választotta helyetted – dobtam neki a labdát, majd gyorsan elkezdtem kezemmel kissé lentebbi, kellemes testtájakon simogatni, csakhogy ne essen azonnal nekem.

- Átkozott kölyök – sóhajtotta, de nem támadt rám.

- Azt hiszem, lassan tényleg elkezdek készülődni – húztam el kezem ágyékától, majd nagyot nyújtózkodtam.

* * *

- Tényleg nem volt semmi gond Dannyvel? – kérdezte megkönnyebbülten anya Vladtól.

- Dehogy is! A fiad egy angyal, akárcsak te – felelte nyájasan, majd kezet csókolt anyámnak, mire én szúrós tekintettel illettem.

- Jajj ne legyél már ennyire ellenséges Daniel, nem lopom el az anyádat – felelte mosolyogva, de most már láttam, hogy ez a mosoly inkább savanyú grimasz volt. Tényleg igaza volt Jaznek, kiváló alkalom volt ez a néhány nap, hogy még jobban kiismerjem az ellenségemet.

- Akkor legközelebb is rád bízhatom, ha ilyen lenne?

- Hát persze, Maddie. Most is nagyon jól éreztük magunkat – mosolygott, majd egyenesen a szemembe nézett, mire a fülem tövéig elvörösödtem.

- Köszönöm Vlad! Tudtam, hogy benned megbízhatok – hálálkodott, majd felém fordult. – Kisfiam, búcsúzz el Vlad bácsitól, ideje mennünk.

- Viszlát – löktem oda kelletlenül, mire Vlad felkacagott, majd magához ölelt.

- Készülj Daniel, hamarosan elér a végzeted – súgta fülembe fenyegetően, majd elengedett. – Gyere máskor is fiam – mondta hangosan.

Beszálltam a Fenton harcikocsiba, majd üdvözöltem apámat és Jazt.

- Na, mi volt? – kérdezte a nővérem mohón.

- Semmi különös. Most nem támadott rám, mert anyám megbízása úgy hangzott, hogy épen, és egészségesen lásson viszont, de megfenyegetett, hogy még meg fog lepni.

- Á, szóval a szokásos. És milyen ember Vlad Masters, ha elássa egy időre a csatabárdot?

- Meglehetősen érdekes… és kellemes… - válaszoltam vigyorogva, majd mély hallgatásba burkolózva az út mentén húzódó, el-elsuhanó fákat kezdtem nézni.

- Legközelebb is eljössz hozzá? Mármint, ha megint ilyen alkalom lesz…

- Meglehet… - feleltem sejtelmesen, meghagyva a választ nyitottan, s a megoldást a kifürkészhetetlen jövőre ruházva...


End file.
